


Suspended Animosity

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Explicit Language, Heavy BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved it because on this, the most loving of holidays, Avery McNair could hold the most favoured of the Dark Lord's inner circle at his mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspended Animosity

  
[Suspended Animosity](viewstory.php?sid=4196) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: He loved it because on this, the most loving of holidays, Avery McNair could hold the most favoured of the Dark Lord's inner circle at his mercy.  
Categories: The Broomshed > The Dungeon Characters:  Avery, Severus Snape  
Genres:  Drabble, PWP  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  BDSM, D/S, Slash, Strong Language, Strong Sexual Content  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 153 Read: 258  
Published: 03/28/2007 Updated: 03/28/2007 

Suspended Animosity by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

Originally written for the rarepairs challenge at TQP but never got a chance to finish and submit it. Warning: D/s, BDSM, implied fisting.

The lash of the whip resonated against the stone walls of the cavernous room. The acrid stench of sweat and semen permeated the dank air and made each breath he took taste of salt and sex.

His slave swung to and from in his leather swing, arse open and exposed, cock cockled and locked, legs spread wide by the harness. His thin, almost skeletal frame appeared frail and weak disrobed and battered.

He reveled seeing him this way. Not because he cared about the greasy-haired, blindfolded man. Not because he took pleasure in his slave's pain. He loved it because on this, the most loving of holidays, Avery McNair could hold the most favoured of the Dark Lord's inner circle at his mercy.

Selecting his weapon of choice, a feral smile on his lips, he approached his slave rubbing grease along the shaft of the fist-shaped dildo.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Severus."

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4196>  



End file.
